<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Blue Bad Boy 💙💙💙💙💙 by Spottedlilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233021">Baby Blue Bad Boy 💙💙💙💙💙</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spottedlilly/pseuds/Spottedlilly'>Spottedlilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Good Uncle Kenny Ackerman, M/M, Marco Bott &amp; Ymir Are Twins, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Levi Are Related, Multi, Nice Kenny Ackerman, Nonbinary Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:46:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spottedlilly/pseuds/Spottedlilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman has a reputation at Trost highschool, from beating people up too consently being late for class, he's almost the stereotypical bad boy, he earned the nickname 'baby blue bad boy' because of his love for pastel blue.</p><p>Eren has always been interested in Levi, they have mutual friends, but they rarely speak.</p><p>One day the school decides to implement dorms, and Eren gets paired with Levi, now he finally has a chance to learn more about the mysterious bad boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Hange Zoë/Erwin Smith, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Blue Bad Boy 💙💙💙💙💙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal Monday afternoon at Trost highschool.<br/>
Levi sat by himself in the cafeteria, he wore a plain pastel blue skirt, a short sleeve light green top with small bows on the sleeves, simple light blue sneakers and white knee high socks.<br/>
He sighed and poked at his food, he wasn't really hungry.<br/>
His cousin Mikasa walked over to him and sat down, they both sat there quietly, until Mikasa's friend Eren came up, Eren was also Levi's close friend Isabel's cousin.</p><p>"Hi guys!" Eren said, the brown haired boy smiled.</p><p>"hi" Mikasa replyed quietly.</p><p>"How are you guys?"</p><p>"I'm good"</p><p>"I'm fine" Levi said</p><p>Eren smiles, "that's good"</p><p>Levi sighes, "I guess"</p><p>Levi decides he's done eating and gets up from the table, he goes and puts his lunch box in his locker.<br/>
On the way back from his locker he runs into the school bully: luke, for some reason he hates Levi, Levi tries to push past Luke but the bigger teen won't let him, Levi sighs, this was going to get messy.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a few minutes since Levi left the cafeteria and Eren was getting worried. 
After a few more minutes, Levi walked back into the cafeteria. Eren was worried when he saw that the shorter boy looked beat up. </p><p>
 Mikasa sighed, she was use to seeing her older cousin beat up, he got in almost as many fights Ymir did, Mikasa stood up and walked over to her cousin and make sure he was ok.</p><p>
Eren thought about going over to Levi but he knew the shorter boy was probably fine and Eren was far to excited to be all that worried, because today the students could finally move in too the dorms, Eren couldn't wait to find out who his roommate was. The school bell rang and everyone quickly started walking to their lockers.

</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>